I've crossed oceans of wine to find you
by Ladyboy
Summary: HPDM


**I've crossed oceans of wine to find you**

* * *

**Disclamer:** Toujours rien à moi à part l'histoire, on change pas une équipe qui gagne presque ou pas.  
**Rating:** T pour un langage souvent cru )  
**Mot de l'auteur:** Voilà, un drarry ça faisait longtemps. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, je remanierai peut-être cet OS plus tard pour en faire quelque chose de mieux on verra.  
Merci à vous qui me lisez encore et toujours et à Nouchette pour m'avoir redonnée la motivation d'écrire des drarry par son dernier OS )  
**Conseil d'écoute:** The song that save my life - Kill Hannah

* * *

-Espèce d'égoïste de mes couilles tu vas faire tourner oui ou merde?!  
Draco laissa échapper un rire à la fois tonitruant et cristallin  
-Ah Blaise, mon petit Blaise tes insinuations sont condamnables par la loi et en plus il faut noter que tu es d'une poésie rare.  
-Je parlais de la bouteille crétin soupira lourdement Blaise  
-Je sais dit Draco avec un sourire narquois et pervers en portant à ses lèvres la bouteille avec qui il dansait un tango endiablé depuis une bonne heure.  
Blaise grogna et gigota sur l'herbe pour trouver une position plus confortable, s'accrochant à quelques plantes pour se redresser légèrement.  
Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, il s'approcha de Blaise jusqu'à l'effleurer, s'accroupit élégamment au dessus de lui pour que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille comme pour chuchoter un chalereux secret d'ivrogne enfermé dans un tombeau depuis des siècles.  
Blaise frémit, il n'avait jamais été attiré par Draco et ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme son meilleur ami Pervers 1er du nom.  
Mais en sentant son souffle chaud imbibé de whiskey de grand cru contre sa nuque portée à vif par les assauts du LSD, oui il aurait bien put imaginer pendant un quart de seconde que ce blondinet qui lui faisait la nique était roux aux yeux bleu.  
-Tu ne feras donc jamais attention murmura Draco dans une réprimende amusée Tu viens de te frotter à un nid d'orties comme si ta vie en dépendait.  
-Je veux bien avouer que tu me files parfois de l'urticaire mais tout de même ricana Blaise en repoussant légèrement son meilleur ami dont les yeux riaient pour une fois  
Draco se releva en penchant d'un côté puis de l'autre pour finalement tenter de retrouver un équilibre instable une fois sur ses pieds.  
Il fit un signe à Blaise en lui désignant du bout du doigt la plante que celui-ci aggripait encore fermement.  
Blaise fronça les sourcils puis comprit en relachant son étreinte.  
-Et merde  
-Cours mon lapin cours, vole épervier vole rit Draco en voyant Blaise se précipiter vers le chateau les mains rouges au possible, des larmes non identifiées s'échappant faiblement de ses yeux noirs.  
Il fodrait faire une prévention pensa Draco en secouant la tête "Les plantes il vaut mieux les fumer que s'y frotter"  
Draco rit pour lui-même en imaginant des campagnes de publicité mettant en scène une blonde pulpeuse se faisant un joint tout en regardant une vieille dame caliner des orties.

-Je te savais psychotique mais j'ignorais que ça allait jusqu'à la bipolarité  
Draco haussa un sourcil en se retournant pour voir une ombre flirter avec son environnement instable  
Il ramassa la bouteille tombée au sol et la vida d'un trait avant d'entamer une bouteille verte cachée au creux d'un tronc  
Il rit d'un rire grave, embué et amer  
-Oh mais qui voilà, saint potty...Non attends! s'exclama le blond d'un air théatral Tu dois être une illusion produite par mon esprit malade sinon j'aurai vu ton magnifique petit cul illuminer et pourfendre les ténèbres annonçant mon miaculeux et prochain salut.  
Faisant craquer quelques branchages annonymes sous ses pieds Harry Potter 1er du nom vint faire face à son meilleur ennemi sous la lumière allégorique de la pleine lune moqueuse  
-Tu es complètement déchiré constata ce dernier dans un soupir  
-Un Malfoy n'est pas déchiré il laisse passer en lui les fluides magiques hallucinatoires de l'alcool au travers de la brèche que le temps à creusé en lui déclama Draco en levant à la lumière de la lune la bouteille qu'il avait à la main  
Harry haussa un sourcil et fit le deuil de la lucidité déjà quasi-inexstente à la base de son interlocuteur  
-Ouais c'est ça, le problème c'est que t'aurais du installer un filtre dans ta fameuse brèche histoire d'empêcher les conneries de s'échapper. Quoi qu'avec toi c'est plus un grillage électrifié qu'un filtre qu'il faudrait.  
-Comme disait Rimbaud, les chiens aboient mais la caravane passe!  
-Non c'est pas ça qu'il disait Rimbaud...  
-Il se rit des plaies celui qui n'a jamais souffert!  
-Non plus, non...  
-Mais Potter, pinces-moi ou...  
Draco grimaca  
-Ce n'était pas une proposition mais plutôt le début d'une question oratoire  
-Ah pardon autant pour moi ricana Harry  
-Enfin bref, le fait est que je suis peut-ête "déchiré" dit Draco en symbolisant des guillemets avec ses doigts Mais toi tu es raide  
Un lourd silence tomba sur l'instant qui semble durer une éternité  
-C'est là que tu dois t'offusquer, me balancer de trois vannes boiteuses dont une inévitable sur mon père mentalement déficient, éventuellement m'en coller une si le coeur t'en dit puis au final comme on est dans un état aussi lamentable l'un que l'autre on pourrait s'embrasser par inadvertance en prétendant avoir glissé, se balancer à nouveau quelques tirades cyniques et mordantes afin de montrer à nos amis imaginaires qu'on en a vraiment rien à foutre l'un de l'autre et que ta langue sur la mienne me fait autant d'effet que Mimi geignarde me taillant une pipe, puis vu qu'on a vraiment vraiment rien à foutre qu'on l'a bien montré à tout le monde et qu'on a une bonne excuse on pourrait éventuellement baiser sous ce foutu chêne pour être réveillés à l'aube par un écureil qui voudrait ce joindre à la fête.  
Harry émit un rire grave, Draco le pensait loin bien loin.  
La sécurité routière avait raison, non seulement les gilets jaunes donnent un teint de cadavre mais en plus l'alcool rend l'appréciation des distances foutrement mauvaise.  
Sans savoir réellement comment Draco se retrouva plaqué contre un tronc les mains d'Harry de chaque côté de sa tête  
-Tu parles trop Malfoy murmura Harry sa voix voilée par un rire alors qu'il mordait le cou du blond  
Draco déglutit en tentant de garder le contrôle  
-Vilain petit Potter, on ne mord pas la main qui pourrait vous faire jouir et puis je te rapelles dans ma grande bonté que nous sommes les ennemis les plus célèbres du coin, si je te mords c'est censé être dans le but de voir ton sang couler à flot et noircir l'herbe en cette douce nuit d'été et non pas pour voir couler autre chose.  
Harry planta son regard dans le sien et Draco sentit sa gorge devenir plus sèche que s'il avait creusé le grand canyon avec ses dents  
-Profitons d'aujourd'hui, on réfléchira demain déclara Harry en défaisant la fermeture du pantalon de Draco d'un coup sec

**Le lendemain matin**

Draco tenta d'ouvrir un oeil avant de le refermer en vitesse  
-Bordel de merde qui est le malade qui m'a collé des lampes UV devant les yeux, j'ai vu m'a vie défiler, tout ce que je sais jouer au piano c'est au clair de la lune je ne peux décemment pas devenir aveugle!  
-Draco, c'est juste le soleil soupira une voix familière  
Draco ouvrit les yeux avec précaution ses deux mains tendues devant lui comme un vampire qui chercherait à se protéger du soleil qui le relèguerait au statut de tas de cendres  
-Blaise? grogna-t-il  
-Qui d'autre soupira le jeune homme en hissant Draco sur son dos Tu as de la chance de peser aussi lourd que Lindsey Lohan en période de crise sinon je t'aurai laisser crever les tripes à l'air sous ce soleil accablant et je serai peut-être revenu plus tard pour pousser tes restes du bout du pied dans l'étang  
-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir  
Blaise commença à marcher en direction du chateau, Draco sur son épaule  
-Oulà et doucement j'ai déjà l'impression d'être Jack Sparrow pris dans une tempête quand tu bouges pas alors vas-y mollo  
-Epave!  
-Poireaux!  
-Tu veux dire poivrot peut-ête? demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil  
-C'est pareil tu m'as compris et puis je te trouve bien à cheval sur les apparences pour quelqu'un qui sort avec un légume  
-Laisse Pansy en dehors de ça  
-Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais tu as raison les courges sont comestibles aussi quand on a rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent, je faisais plutôt référence à poil de carotte  
-Draco si tu ne la fermes pas d'ici deux secondes je jette ton aristocratique postérieur dans un joli buisson de ronces  
-Oh allez Blaise un peu d'humour, tu vas pas nous en faire un gratin!  
Blaise soupira plus lourdement et longuement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant en se demandant s'il n'avait pas était dictateur et commis quelques crimes contre l'humanité dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça  
Il finit par déposer, jeter serait plus approprié, Draco sur son lit qui se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir tout son soûl  
Blaise leva les yeux au ciel  
-ça t'apprendra à forniquer avec Potter dans les sous-bois!  
Draco leva la tête des cuvettes pour tourner vers lui un visage qui n'était plus blanc mais presque transparent, des yeux bouffis et cernés  
-Tu veux dire que c'était pas un rêve?!  
-J'aurais préféré plutôt que de tomber sur cette vision en revenant ta pauvre carcasse que je pensais en pré-décomposition, baignant dans l'alcool comme un formol bon marché  
-Tu nous mattais! sale petit vicieux  
-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, d'après ce que j'ai entrevu hier soir tu as du traumatiser 12 familles de taupes, 6 de hiboux, sans compter une bonne centaine de lapin  
-J'étais déchiré grogna Draco en se repenchant sur les toilettes Et puis grâce à moi fini la reproduction de masse des animaux indésirable  
-C'est sûr, on devrait t'enfermer avec Potter dans les greniers, ce serait plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle dératisation grimaça Blaise  
La chasse d'eau se mit en marche et Draco se présenta à nouveau devant Blaise plus fantômatique que jamais  
-Mais combien de bouteilles t'as descendu au juste?  
-Assez pour pouvoir fantasmer sur Bullstrode mais pas assez pour en faire un coma ittyllique...et, tu n'as pas apeçu Potter?  
Blaise esquissa un sourire moqueur  
-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse?  
-Bien sûr que non c'est juste...pour savoir s'il était plus hors service que moi et s'il rampait lamentablement jusqu'au hall  
Blaise ricana en regardant Draco s'allonger tu n'auras qu'à partir à la chasse au Potter pour le voir par toi-même quand tu seras capable de faire deux pas sans me présenter ton repas d'hier  
-Haha très drôle, hilarant, regardes là moi-même je suis mais mort de rire pesta Draco en envoyant sa chaussure sur la porte que Blaise venait de fermer derrière lui

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Draco errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, de grandes lunettes de soleil fixées sur son nez, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière à la va vite, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper pour retomber sur son visage, sa chemise quelque peu froissée et sa cravate de travers  
Il effleurait la rembarde de l'escalier du bout des doigts conjrant de l'autre main les murmures sur son passage  
Il s'échappa à la vue de tous au détour de corridors sombres soupirant sur l'ennui et la gueule de bois qui le tenaillait  
-Allez Potter je sais que tu es là, c'est le cliché parfait tout le monde s'y attend!  
Sa voix résonna contre les murs en pierre sans réponse  
-Connard égocentrique, toujours à vouloir l'originalité du moment grogna Draco avant de réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez et de se diriger vers la grande salle où devait l'attendre Blaise et ses compagnons légumes pour dîner.  
Draco poussa les grandes portes et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami sans un mot ni un regard pour personne  
-Monsieur a la gueule de bois? ironisa Blaise  
-Oui et Monsieur t'enmerde  
-Dommage parce qu'il y en a un qui lui aimerait bien attirer ton attention  
Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner complètement pour regarder dans la direction du célèbre Harry Potter qui le fixait les yeux injectés de sang, une marque rouge légèrement cachée par ses cheuveux  
-Ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi Draco c'est ton sens inné de la discrétion  
-Blaise?  
-oui?  
-Ta gueule  
Blaise rit en entamant son repas, Draco se retourna vers son assiette en priant que sa chemise cache bien les traces de morsures dont son pauvre corps était parré  
Le repas se passa dans le calme, remarques perfides, sarcasmes, injures, le quotidien quoi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry jette son plat de purée à la tête de Ginny pour sortir d'un pas furieux  
Pour la première fois de leur vie, les serpentards sifflèrent Potter presque avec envie.  
Le repas prit fin et tout le monde sortit au pas de course en espérant trouver Harry Potter.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être immergé dans un épisode de "cherchez charlie" c'est assez terrifiant murmura Draco  
-Heureusement, il ne porte pas de pull rayé cette fois  
-Il n'est pas gay à ce point

**Le même soir, 01h**

-Tu es incapable de te contrôler, Draco je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer dans le dortoir tu veux qu'on meure d'asphixie?!  
-ça dépend, qui succombera en premier?  
Draco ce retrouva jeté à coups de pieds hors du dortoir avec un air outré et choqué sur le visage, il grogna à n'en plus finir  
-Le jeune Malfoy errant à pas d'heure dans les couloirs gelés un paquet de cigarettes à la main, si ton père savait ça...de plus je note que ça devient une habitude chez toi  
Draco fit un élégant signe de la main pour montrer qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à cirer  
-Jeune homme ce n'est pas une manière de parler à un haut personnage comme moi  
-Pourquoi, ça va vous tuer? répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois en faisant marcher son briquet  
Le fantôme de Serpentard eut un rictus méprisant avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé  
-Décidément il n'y a personne d'amusant ici marmonna Draco en secouant la tête en signe de désespoir avant de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie  
Il s'assit sur le rebors d'une fenêtre et alluma la cigarette qu'il tenait serrée entre ses lèvres  
Le ciel était profondément noir, l'atmosphère se faisait lourde annoçant l'arrivée d'un orage prochain et lui était là rongé ar son ennui et ses doutes à se morfondre comme tout adolescent qu'il était  
Il entendit du bruit et jeta un regard vers le bas pour apercevoir une horde de fille sortir en courant  
-Où il est? je suis sûre qu'il est partit par là!  
Draco rit devant se tableau pathétique, elles courent elles courent les hormones.  
-Si vous cherchez Potter mesdemoiselles il est partit se planquer à l'orée de la fôret interdite entre deux de ses amis hypogriffes  
Le groupe leva la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette du blond très faiblement éclairée par la flamme intermittante qu'il faisait jaillir de son briquet mais la voix sèche et glaciale ne laissait guère de doute sur l'identité de la personne.  
-Ah euh...non mais de toute façon j'allais me coucher dirent une majorité, complétée par les non mais je prenais juste l'air tiens je vais aller prendre de quoi manger en cuisine non pas que je sois boulimique hein mais euh des autres  
-Les filles n'ont aucun cran rit amèrement le blond en faisant des cercles de fumée  
-Et en plus elles trouvent des substitus à leurs problèmes dit une voix derrière lui  
Draco sursauta et manqua de tomber pour voir Harry se planter devant lui avec un sourire fier  
-Potter, encore une tentative d'avoir ma peau et de camoufler ça en suicide?  
-Oh tu me sous estime il y a bien d'autre choses chez toi que je veux avoir que ta peau  
-Et puis à quoi tu joues? "tu me vois tu me vois plus"?! Ou tu es une de ces bestioles qui vivent dans l'ombre en attendant de trouver une proie? je savais qu'il y avait un truc pas clair chez toi  
-Je me cachais tu devines aisément pourquoi...  
-Quoi tu n'as pas de fantasmes de viol? dommage on aurait put s'arranger  
Harry s'approcha de Draco pour que son visage effleure son cou, son oreille  
-Non mais j'en ai d'autres, et il me reste une bouteille de vin sous mon lit murmura-t-il  
-Saloperie de Griffondor grogna Draco en écrasant sa cigarette et en s'accrochant au cou d'Harry  
L'odeur enivrante et épicée de l'alcool me fait tourner la tête, mélange explosif avec ton odeur chocolatée, ta peau ambrée comme récipient fait toujours autant bouillir mon sang.  
Ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle fin, ou la fin d'un nouveau début qui sait.  
Les yeux de Draco brillèrent dans la pénombre ambiante, on prend les même et on recommence.  
Une fois encore.

**FIN**


End file.
